


A Warm Touch In The Dark

by finniscool



Category: Minecraft - Fandom, Minecraft Youtubers, Youtubers, jschlatt - Fandom, tubbo - Fandom
Genre: DadSchlatt, Fluff, Gen, Happy, No Angst, Ram Tubbo, Warm, angst?? no, family au, got tired of angst, so i wrote thiws, why sad? happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finniscool/pseuds/finniscool
Summary: intentional lowercase !!"what in the fresh fuck is this" schlatt spat as he stared with wilbur down at the cardboard boxhe decided to open the box, to reveal..........   a child?
Relationships: None
Comments: 2
Kudos: 108





	1. what the hell

**Author's Note:**

> Like i said, new writer to ao3 and im not v good,,,, ill try my best to make this a coherent storyline but it might get a little messy at points :]

the water splashed against the concrete balcony overlooking it. 

"jesus christ wilbur, how long does it take for you to tune a guitar??" the ram complained, as his arms screamed at him due to him carrying a very large, and heavy camera.

"it shouldn't be much longer" wilbur nonchalantly commented, while tuning his guitar. the two were setting up for wilburs latest cover, "romance is boring" and schlatt wasn't having such of a great time. the cold nipped at the poor rams hands, and he was starting to regret not bringing gloves, 

_"schlatt its going to be cold out there, you might need gloves." wilbur concerningly told schlatt_

_"psshh im no pussy" schlatt spat back at the concerned british boy_

_schlatt was indeed a pussy._

as schlatt shivered in the cold, the boys heard crying.

"what. its 2am. who's child is outside???"   
"well im not sure but we should probably go check it out."  
"hell no. you can go, im going to stay here."

as wilbur sulked away, with guitar in hand, he came across a cardboard box, this is seemingly where the crying was coming from.

"hey uh schlatt? come here you might want to see this" wilbur shouted in the direction of schlatt

"why?? are you trying to prank me?" he responded, walking over to where wilbur stood

the boys both stared at the box, assuming something dead was in there

"well, open it big guy." wilbur nudged schlatt

schlatt grumbled as he kneeled down to the cardboard box, and to his surprise the box wasnt taped closed

"what the hell"

the boys looked inside to see a small child, crying very loudly. the child was accompanied by a small bee plush and a note.

_to whoever finds my tubbo, please take care of him. i wasnt a good enough mother to him._

_to tubbo, i love you honey. i hope we will meet again in the future and that you will have a happy up-bringing, unlike the one i tried to give you._

"holy shit." schlatt mumbled under his breath. he wasn't the manly, un-emotional man, that some people claimed he was. his eyes were filled with tears and he was barely able to form a coherent sentence.

"schlatt, are you okay?" wilbur asked

"yeah." the ram responded, "so what are we going to do with him?"

"well, i can't take him to my house, phil would get pissed for me bringing another child home." wilbur responded, guilt lacing his voice.

"i guess ill have to give the little guy a home." schlatt uttered.

"are you sure you're ready? you're really young and that is a CHILD" wilbur semi-yelled

"i'm not sure, but if we left him here, the little guy might die.. and we don't that do we?" schlatt whispered back.

they both paused for a while, before schlatt picked up the box, and heaved it to his car.

"lets wait until next time to finish the cover." schlatt told wilbur, as he got into his car.

wilbur nodded to schlatt and started to pack up his guitar.


	2. AUTHOR NOTE!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> author note :)

SORRY FOR NO UPDATE,,,,, A LOT OF YOU SAW THIS

UH SO HI!!! IM UH ETHAN AND IM THE AUTHOR..  
I AM GENUINELY SURPRISED ON HOW MANY OF YOU SAW THIS AND IM V SCARED OF ALL OF YOU :')  
UM HAHA, ILL TRY TO GET THE SECOND CHAPTER OUT AS FAST AS I CAN BUT CURRENTLY IM ON A WRITERS BLOCK AND I HAVE BEEN SWARMED WITH SCHOOLWORK   
UH YEAH !!!! OK THANK YOU FOR READING AND ILL GET THE NEXT CHAPTER OUT AS FAST AS I CAN :D


	3. OK. that is a child.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> schlatt finds out the trials and tribulations of having a kid :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAA SO MANY OF YALL!!! HI HELLO !!! FINALLY HERES A NEW CHAPTER !!! ILY ALL AND PLS LEAVE COMMENTS W FEEDBACK !!

as schlatt drove home, his thoughts raced around faster than a rabbit on meth. one of the thoughts happened to be, "what the fuck was i thinking that is a CHILD and i am a TWITCH STREAMER" , he proceeded to slam his hands on the steering wheel. 

_**HOOONK** _

"SHIT" he screeched, as he realized that tubbo had been woken up. this was going to be Fun. 

as he finally drove into his driveway, the sky had decided "oh. schlatt trying to get tubbo into the house? time to rain."

schlatt unlocked the passenger door with haste, and cautiously brought tubbo up the stairs and to the door of his apartment.

_click_

"wait. a minute" schlatt said, as he tried opening the door

_click click_

"FUCK." he semi-yelled. his apartment door was locked, unbeknownst to him, he had dropped his keys at the site where him and wilbur had filmed the cover (or atleast tried to). schlatt quickly pat down his jeans and looked in tubbos box. nada. 

he dialed a familiar number. .. . . .

"hello?" a sleepy philza answered.

"you gotta help me here." schlatt tiredly responded.


	4. :(

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a

Hi, I've decided to uh discontinue this as I do not have any new ideas for this (I know I know) anyways I hope you guys enjoyed the uh 2 chapters I wrote.,... plz read my other better works :)


	5. why.

ok . y'all let this hit like 1000 hits.. should I re-write it??? lemme know in the comments pls.


End file.
